The Haunted House
by angelsinstead
Summary: What happens when you are all alone in a haunted house?   Marty Saybrooke was about to find out.  This story is AU with a supernatural twist.
1. The Haunted House

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is loosely based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU with a supernatural twist.

What happens when you are all alone in a haunted house? Marty Saybrooke was about to find out. It was Halloween night and she had gone to another wild party on campus. As usual, Marty drank a few too many. She was feeling slightly tipsy when Megan and Jason approached, asking her if she felt like going to a Haunted House a fraternity had set up across campus. "Ohhh I dunno," said Marty, slightly slurring her words. "I've heard bad things about that Fraternity. And besides, I'd rather stay here and drink."

"You've already had wayyyy too much liquor, Marty," Megan gently scolded, as she took the beer bottle from Marty's grip. "Let's leave this stupid party and have a little Halloween fun."

"Can't we just go to Rodi's instead?" Marty asked as her friends were dragging her away from the party. "All I wanna do is get drunk."

Ever since that fiasco night Todd had left her after making passionate love to her, refusing to stay and hold her in his arms all night long, Marty had gotten drunk often to forget his rejection. Drinking was the only way she could block out the painful memories that night caused her. Why hadn't Todd stayed? And why did he stop wanting her? Every time she thought of that night, her heart broke anew.

"Come on, Marty, we are going to have some fun tonight," Jason laughed as he and Megan helped Marty over to the car. Soon they were on their way across town to the Frat house. A few minutes later, they pulled up at the KAD Frat House. Immediately when they pulled into the drive, Marty stiffened. It was as if some unknown premonition was whispering into her ear, "Do not go into that house..."

"There is no way I am going in there, guys..." Marty said to Megan and Jason. "Take me home."

"Ohhh come on, Marty. It's just a little Haunted House the guys decorated and set up for Halloween. You aren't a scaredy-cat, are you?" Jason joked.

"I got a bad feeling about this..." Marty said as Megan came around to her door and helped her out of the car. "I just don't want to go in there..."

"You're going to have so much fun!" Megan insisted, taking Marty's arm and helping her up from the seat. A minute later, Jason and Megan were leading Marty over to the line of people waiting to go inside the KAD Haunted House.

Marty felt an unknown sense of dread as the line got shorter and shorter, and one by one the people who stood outside waiting stepped through the door and into the darkness which waited for them inside. Marty shivered in her long coat as the chilly October air played upon her skin. Even her lips felt cold.

She was flanked in line by Jason and Megan who were laughing and joking around. The two seemed to be having an awesome time, but not Marty. *I wanna go home,* she was thinking as she was scared out of her mind yet had no real reason for her anxiety.

Soon they were almost to the door as the line shortened. Marty knew it was now or never. She could either run or stay. She was too drunk to run, so she had to stay to face the unknown beyond that door. Jason went in first and a moment later, Marty was lead in by a tall dark figure wearing a Grim Reaper's costume. Marty could not see her hand in front of her face as her guide escorted her into the building. She hadn't even seen or heard anything yet, and already she wasn't liking this much. "Megan?" Marty called out softly, but there was no answer. It was as if Marty were totally alone within the haunted house as even the Grim Reaper guide had seemed to have disappeared.

"Hello, is anyone here?" Marty said loudly as she hestitantly stepped forward into a room with many dripping red candles. Marty was met with silence as she saw no one. The room seemed to be completely deserted.

A feeling of hysteria came to Marty as she suddenly turned, intent on running from the creepy room, but suddenly the door slammed closed before she could escape. The candlelight flickered and Marty screamed. "Who- who's there?" Marty cried out, but again there was no answer.

"Help me! Somebody help me!" Marty said with a fearful sob, going to every door and window in the room and attempting to pry them open. To her horror, none of the doors or windows would open, and no one seemed to hear her scream. "Ohhh God," Marty sobbed, realizing there was no escape. She was trapped here in this dreadful room. And she was about to discover that being locked up in the Haunted House was the least of her worries.

She turned, hearing a creepy sound, like something scratching or scraping across the floor. Her blue eyes were huge pools of fear as she turned toward the chilling noise. What she saw struck fear into her heart. Two black curtains slowly parted, revealing a long black casket upon a red velvet stand. "Nooooo!" Marty exclaimed as the feeling of trepidation intensified in her already terrified mind.

Marty backed up slightly, her eyes on the lid of the casket as it began to rise up very slowly, revealing a form lying upon its red velvet interior. "Ohhh God!" came Marty's fearful gasp as those eyes of the man in the casket slowly opened, staring as though sightless at the ceiling.

Marty's heart was fiercely pounding, seeing the man rising up very slowly from the interior of the coffin. He was wearing a flowing white shirt, a black cape and ebony pants. His hair was long, almost straggly, sweeping across his forehead and flowing down his back. But his eyes, those eyes... they glowed red and hypnotic, mesmorizing Marty in her spot.

"Stay away from me!" Marty screamed, trembling in her long dark coat. "Don't come any closer!" Even as she flung those words at him, he stepped from the casket, making his way across the floor to where Marty stood.

"Hello, Marty," he said in that chilling, yet sexy voice of his. He gave her a devilish smirk as he approached, his long black cape brushing across the floor.

"You aren't afraid, are you?" he asked, as she backed up slightly and collided with a wall.

There was something about those eyes... and that - that voice. She stared at him, shock and disbelief taking away her breath. "Todd?" she said softly. She blinked her eyes, because he certainly looked and sounded like Todd, yet he was different. He was changed.

He laughed wickedly, reaching out for her and getting a handful of her coat in his large hand. He fisted the material, pulling Marty against him. "Todd is gone, Marty... and this is all that remains. I'm a monster now; a fucking creature of the night..." he said as he stared down into her terrified and beautiful face. "And tonight, beautiful, you have entered my lair..."

"And since you are here, I think I might just have myself a little BITE," he said, flashing his long, razor-sharp fangs at her.

Marty screamed, struggling in his vicious hold. What the hell? Was Todd really some sort of vampire? Was any of this real? Or was this just some sort of fuck-up, drunken dream?

Todd laughed at her struggles, as though he found pleasure in her attempts to escape him. "Ohhh there is no escape, Marty; I'm going to have you now. Remember that night you took me back to your place and we made hot passionate love for hours? We are going to have ourselves some more of that again... but this time only faster and rougher and with a lot more screaming," he said as he hauled her up against him staring into her face.

"Let. Me. Go!" she bit out, but Todd had absolutely no intention of setting her free.

"Sorry, babe, don't think so," he quipped as he carried Marty across the room to a settee and deposited her down onto it almost gracefully despite her attempts to slap him.

"Don't do this... please don't do this," she was begging, seeing that lustful gleam in his eyes along with a piercing crimson glow.

"I'm going to give you what you wanted, Marty... Everything you wanted that first night will tonight forever be yours. I'm going to hold you close to me for all eternity," he said huskily as he slowly parted the material of her long dark coat, finding that she wore a sexy red dress underneath which clung like a second skin to all her curves.

"You're so fuckin hot... and tonight we'll burn together..." said Todd as he ripped through her clothes, practically tearing them all to shreds. Soon Marty was completely naked and trembling in his arms. He gazed at her as though she was some delicious, juicy morsel he longed to devour.

"I missed holding you... and touching you..." Todd spoke. "I wanted to come to you, but I couldn't. I couldn't let you see this monster, this demon I have become. But tonight, I can hold it back no longer; tonight I must feed."

A scream rose in Marty's throat as he reached for her, pressing that hot mouth of his against her neck. A shiver moved through her, feeling his blunt fangs tracing her pulse point. "Don't do this... Please, Todd... Don't," she was pleading. As scary as all this was, it was also strangely erotic and Marty couldn't help but become aroused. Her nipples peaked and her clit throbbed as Todd's sharp fangs moved along her tender skin. She felt his tongue, but she never felt his bite. "You want it, don't you?" he then whispered directly in her ear. She realized at that moment that she did. She wanted his touch, his bite, and everything that was him.

"Please, Todd... You can't-," she murmured, feeling those sexy hands of his reclaiming her body, gliding over her silky skin. One hand captured a breast while the other moved between her legs. "What are you-? Ohhh God," she gasped, feeling him slide two fingers into her tight heat. Her body arched toward his sensuous thrust. Little sounds of unwelcome desire fell from her lips as he began to fuck her fast and deep with those fingers.

"I want to make you cum," he breathed, his lips and fangs moving lightly against the soft flesh of her neck.

"Cum for me..." he coaxed as all he wanted was to hear Marty's scream.

"YESSS! Ohhh God, yesssssss!" she said in a strangled sob as his fingers wildly fucked her. In the moment she fell over the edge into splintered ecstasy, she felt his fangs and his bite. He had placed his mouth at the curve of her breast, his fangs sinking into the tender skin and piercing her supple flesh. He fed hungrily as she tightened up on his fingers, a scream of pleasure floating from her lips. She came and came as he drank, nearly draining her of her blood.

After it was over, she lay there dazed, eyes closed as she felt him withdrawing his fangs from her breast. What had just happened, she really wasn't sure. Her eyes opened and she met his gaze, staring at him and seeing crimson around his lips. "What just happened? Are you real? Is THIS real?" she murmured, questioning him with her eyes.

"I have just taken you to the dark-side," he said softly, lowering his lips to hers. She could taste something metallic in his kiss. She should be horrified, yet it excited her and made her long for more.

She wrapped her arms around his tall frame, pulling him down on top of her. She wanted him to take her there into his darkness, never again to be alone. There was no where else she'd rather be than here in his dark embrace.


	2. The Vampire's Lair

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is loosely based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU with a supernatural twist.

**Chapter Two : The Vampire's Lair**

Megan had made it through the KAD Haunted House and stood waiting on the other side for Jason and Marty. The haunted house had been a lot of fun, but considering it had been a long night, Megan was now ready to go home. She shivered in her jacket as the chilly October air danced over her face. Shouldn't Marty and Jason be coming out by now? She could have sworn that Marty was right behind her in the dark interior of the Haunted House. As Megan stood there waiting, there was no sign of Marty or Jason. At least twenty minutes had passed, and Megan was becoming worried. "Where are you guys?" Megan said under her breath.

A bunch of other people were coming out the back door after having gone through the Haunted House, but still Marty and Jason had not emerged. Looking at her watch, Megan saw that it was well after midnight. She really had to get home. Just as she was about to go back in and look for her friends, Jason stepped out the back door and slowly approached her. "What's going on? It took you long enough to come out of there," Megan said to her friend. "Where's Marty?"

"It was dark, and I got lost in there," Jason responded. "And I don't know where Marty is... I thought she was with you."

"No, I haven't seen her. She hasn't came out. She's still in there."

"It's after midnight, Megan. The fraternity brothers are getting ready to close the haunted house," Jason told Megan.

"Well, they can't. Marty's still in there. Look, we gotta go in there and find her. You saw how drunk she was. Maybe she fell down or passed out in there or something..."

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Maybe someone else took her home."

"Jason, either you go in there and look for Marty, or I'm calling the police!" Megan exclaimed.

"Alright... alright," Jason said with a heavy sigh. "I'll go look for her. Don't worry. Why don't you go on home?"

"How can I just go on home when Marty's in there, and I don't even know if she's okay?" Megan asked.

"Because I am gonna find her, and I'll bring her home. Go home and get some rest, Megan," Jason urged, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.

Hugging Jason, Megan finally gave in. "Just bring Marty home safely, okay? Promise?"

"I promise," Jason said with a heavy sigh, turning to go back into the KAD Haunted House through the back door. He knew Todd wasn't going to like any of this... not at all.

**V-V**

"Please Todd, make love to me now," Marty begged softly.

Todd wasn't about to argue. It had been months since he and Marty had been together, and there was no one he wanted as much as he wanted her. He stood, beginning to unbutton his shirt. Soundlessly, it dropped to the floor. Marty took in the sight of him, her eyes devouring his sexy chest.

"Please Todd..." she pleaded, reaching for him as the passion she felt for him caused her body to throb with desire.

Todd looked at her as he reached for the belt buckle of his pants. His hazel eyes were dark with unbridled lust. How he wanted this woman. He was going to make her his completely tonight. His cock was so hard it could barely be contained by his pants. He couldn't wait to sink it deep inside of her while his fangs sank so deeply into her neck.

"Todd?" a voice called out from the door.

Todd groaned at the unwelcome interruption. "Who is it?" he snarled.

"It's Jason. You gotta let me in."

"Fuck!" Todd growled, looking at Marty who was laying there on the settee, then glancing over to the door.

"What the fuck do you want?" Todd called out. "I'm busy in here!"

Just imagining how 'busy' Todd surely was, Jason let out a chuckle. "Listen, Todd. You gotta take Marty and get out of there NOW! Megan's threatening to call the police!" Jason warned.

Hearing Jason and Todd's conversation, Marty was confused. It was obvious that Jason knew about Todd, so that is why he had urged Marty to come here tonight. Was Jason a vampire as well? And if not, why was Jason helping Todd in his endeavors?

"Dammit!" quipped Todd as he ran his fingers through his hair, realizing the urgency of the situation. If Megan called the police, cops would be swarming all over the place here, looking around for Marty. They might even find his hidden lair. He had to take Marty from here as fast as possible.

"Marty, get dressed," Todd said as he reached for his shirt and quickly put it on. He didn't even bother to fasten the buttons.

Marty's fingers were trembling and didn't want to cooperate with her as she struggled to get back into her clothes. She wanted Todd so badly; it was killing her. Marty barely had time to pull her dress over her head when Todd reached for her arm, jerking her up effortlessly into his arms.

She looked at him questioningly in confusion. "You heard Jason. We gotta get out of here now," Todd said urgently. "The cops will be here soon."

Setting Marty free, Todd strode toward the door, opening it to let Jason step inside. "Hi, Marty," Jason said, giving her a smile.

"I didn't know you and Todd were such good friends," Marty said quietly, still very baffled by how Todd and Jason had become associated.

Jason glanced at Todd, then opened his mouth to respond to Marty, but Todd abruptly cut him off. "Not a word," Todd growled. "We gotta get Marty out of here now. If Megan calls the police, it's over for me."

"The two of you should be okay upstairs in your lair," said Jason as he reached for Marty's hand.

Looking at Marty fondly, Jason said, "Don't be scared, Marty. I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

Todd gave Jason a warning glance, seeing Marty's hand clasped in Jason's. "Take her upstairs. I'll be there in a moment," Todd commanded.

"Todd?" Marty spoke as she realized he wasn't coming with her. She was really worried now.

"Go with Jason, Marty. I'll be there in a moment," Todd said as he paused to gaze deeply into her eyes. Marty didn't have a chance to say another word as Jason swept her away.

"Where are you taking me?" Marty asked as Jason lead her up a series of steps.

"To the attic."

"What's in the attic?"

"Todd's lair," he responded as they continued quickly up many steep stairs.

"So, you know he's a...?"

"A vampire, yeah," answered Jason as they got to the top of the stairs and walked down a long narrow hallway. "I'm Todd's assistant."

"Since when?" Marty wanted to know. As far as she had ever known, Todd had hated Jason and the feeling had been mutual.

Jason shrugged. "I guess he needed me to get to you."

Marty had so many questions, but now wasn't the time to ask them. They needed to get to safety before the police stormed the KAD Frat house. "Alright, Marty, I gotta cover your eyes now," Jason said as he placed a blindfold around Marty's head.

"Why all the secrecy?"

"Because I have to protect Todd at all costs."

"From me?" Marty asked incredulously.

"If necessary," responded Jason as he lead her to the secret doorway at the end of the hall. Once inside the small room, Jason removed the blindfold. There in front of Marty was a rickety wooden ladder.

"This is as far as I go, Marty. Go up there and wait for Todd," Jason instructed.

"But Jason-," Marty began to protest, but before she could, he had hurried back out the door and had locked it from the outside.

"Okkkk, now I am locked inside a vampire's lair," Marty said with a shudder. Since she only had one choice of where to go, Marty began to ascend the ladder.

**V-V**

Todd took care of business downstairs at the KAD Frat house, making sure his loyal assistants Powell Lord III, Zach Rosen, and Jason Webb knew exactly what they were to do when the cops arrived. "Do whatever is necessary to protect my lair. I CAN'T BE FOUND," Todd insisted. "And if they are looking for Marty, play dumb. Marty's mine, and no one is taking her from me."

"Yes, Todd," his assistants agreed. They'd do anything for Todd. Even die for him.

"I am counting on you, pony-tail," Todd said, knowing Jason would never let anything happen to Marty. Jason had always had a soft spot for Marty since the day he had met her.

"I promise, you and Marty won't be disturbed," said Jason, giving Todd a secret wink.

"You better see to it... or you'll be sorry," Todd threatened, turning on his heel and heading up the stairs.

He barely had time to get to the hidden door when he heard sirens outside. The cops were here. Megan Gordon had called the police. Damn her. Well, they'd never find Marty. They could search the Frat house top to bottom, but they wouldn't find a clue. Marty was his now. Entirely his.

**V-V**

In the attic, Marty was shocked as she took a look around Todd's lair. She had expected another casket, but there was only a bed. She found a comfortable king-sized bed with black silk sheets. The twin windows had been covered in black paint to block out the sunlight. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she waited for Todd. By all rights, she should be terrified of him, but she wasn't. She was curious about how he had came to be a vampire, but she instinctively knew he wouldn't really harm her.

She hadn't been waiting long when Todd appeared as if from out of no where. "Take off your clothes, Marty. Where were we earlier before we were so rudely interrupted?" Todd spoke as he began to shrug off his shirt.

Crossing her arms across her chest, Marty shook her head. The alcohol she had drank earlier had worn off and so had most of her passion. She wanted answers and needed them now.

"I don't think so, Todd. You have a lot of explaining to do," Marty told him with insistent dark-blue eyes.


	3. Unexplained Disappearances

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is loosely based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live.  
>Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.<p>This story is AU with a supernatural twist.<p>

**Chapter Three : Unexplained Disappearances**

Standing on the front step of the KAD house, Megan waited for the police to arrive. She was so cold as she only had on a thin jacket. She shivered, her arms crossed over her chest when Bo Buchanan and the other officers pulled up, sirens blaring. Megan approached them as they came to the door. "Thank God you are here!" she exclaimed. "Marty went into the KAD haunted house, and she didn't come back out. I am so worried!"

"We'll go in and look for Marty. Why don't you stick around Megan... just in case we have some questions?" Bo responded as he walked to the door and rapped on it.

A moment later, the door opened and there stood Zachary Rosen and Powell Lord III. "Good evening," said Zach. "What brings you here?"

"Well, Megan Gordon called us a few minutes ago, saying Marty Saybrooke entered your haunted house but didn't come back out. Do you mind if the other officers and I came in and had a look around?" asked Bo.

"Sure, why not?" said Powell with a shrug.

Suddenly then, Jason also appeared in the doorway. "Megan, you are still here," he said with a slight frown. "I told you to go home."

As Jason and Megan stood there talking, Bo and the other officers went with Powell and Zach into the KAD house. "Yeah, well, I couldn't go home. I was worried about Marty, so I called the police. I have a bad feeling, Jason," spoke Megan. "Marty's somewhere in this frat house. I just know it. And something tells me she could be in danger."

Jason shook his head, looking at Megan. "Nothing's going to happen to Marty," he said as he wrapped an arm around Megan to comfort her.

"How do you know that, Jason? You don't even seem all that upset that she all the sudden just disappeared. Something very strange is going on here..." Megan said, stiffening in Jason's embrace.

Just then, Bo Buchanan called out from the other room. "Megan, we need you in here."

With Jason by her side, Megan went into a room which was still decorated for the haunted house with cobwebs, dripping candles and the whole works. It was really creepy with an authentic-looking coffin. "We need you to identify an article of clothing," Bo said to Megan.

One of the police officers held up an evidence bag containing a pair of panties that had been ripped nearly to shreds. "Considering you are Marty's roommate, do you recognize these?" Bo asked, referring to the panties. "Do they belong to Marty?"

Megan nodded. "I do most of the laundry. And yes, those are Marty's," said Megan with a shudder. Now she was really freaked out. Marty's panties had been torn to shreds, and then she had gone missing. What in the world could have happened? And where was Marty now?

"We need to search this house from top to bottom," Bo said to Jason once Megan had identified the panties. Bo hoped this wasn't some sort of sex crime.

"You don't have a search warrant," spoke Jason, not looking too keen on the idea of the frat house being searched.

"I could get one. Todd Manning has been missing too since January. And the KAD Frat house was his last place of residence. His disappearance cannot be explained, and we do not have a lot of clues," said Bo. "For the last 9 months, he has not contacted his father. And he left all of his possessions here at the Frat house. There hasn't been any clues regarding his whereabouts, although there have been several sightings, always at night."

Jason shrugged. "Todd Manning always was an asshole, and none of us really miss him here," Jason stated. "Personally, I don't give a damn what happened to him."

"Now with Marty missing as well, something here doesn't add up," said Bo. "And I intend to find out what it is."

Bo started giving commands to the other officers to search the rest of the house. "Look in every closet and under every bed. Gather any clues..." Bo instructed.

Jason passed an annoyed look over to Powell and Zach. *Todd's lair better not be found,* he was thinking.

"Megan, let me take you home," Jason offered.

Tears in her eyes, Megan decided she had no other choice. She could only hope and pray Marty was safe, wherever she may be. "Alright," she sighed heavily, as she left with Jason.

**V-V**

Todd wasn't speaking, so Marty prompted him again. "Todd," she said softly. "We had that one night together. That one beautiful and amazing night. But then you just left. You disappeared. No word from you, no explanation. I need to know what happened that night. And why I have not seen you since..."

"I left because I was a coward," Todd finally said. "I had feelings for you... very intense feelings, but I didn't know what to do with them. It- you scared the hell out of me. I had to get out of there..."

"So, I ran out..." he spoke. "It was January... and the snow was falling. And I didn't have a car. So, I started walking down the street toward the frat house... but..."

Todd's voice trailed off as he was lost deep in his memories. His face looked pale, almost bloodless. Marty suddenly felt a sinking sensation in the pit of her stomach, as if she knew Todd had something momentous to tell her.

"Please go on, Todd," she coaxed.

He came over to the bed, sitting next to her as though he needed some sort of physical contact. She took his hand into hers and gave it a soft, encouraging squeeze. Only then did he begin to speak again.

"It was snowing and in my haste to make it back here, I slipped on the ice. Right in the middle of the street, I fell on my ass. I lay there dazed as I had hit my head on the pavement when I fell. And then..."

He stopped, looking into Marty's dark-blue eyes. "... A bus hit me..." he spoke softly.


	4. Revelations

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is loosely based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU with a supernatural twist.

**Chapter Four : Revelations**

"What happened when the bus hit you, Todd?" Marty prompted as she saw the haunted expression lurking in his hazel eyes.

"There was so much pain... and I was as cold as ice. The only warmth was my blood seeping out onto the pavement," he finally answered, staring off into the distance. "I was dying, Marty. I felt my life ebbing away."

"And all I could think about was you. How I wanted to get back to you. How much I needed to tell you I was sorry..." he said as suddenly he gazed deeply into her eyes.

"I am sorry; sorry I left you that night," he spoke. "I'm sorry I was such a coward."

Moments passed as Todd tried to find the words. Then, quietly, he told her about the events of that fateful night. "I was just barely breathing when I saw this beautiful woman standing over me. She had the face of an angel. She had flowing auburn hair and eyes that shone like sparkling emeralds. I thought she WAS an angel, coming to take me away..."

"But considering I'm not exactly the saintly-type, it occured to me I probably wasn't headed to Heaven, but most likely I'd be sent to the other place."

"As I lay dying, the woman bent over me, and she kissed me so softly, her lips just brushing against mine. And she whispered in my ear, 'Everything is going to be okay now. I'll save you,'" Todd explained. "And I believed her..."

"I believed her; and I didn't know. I didn't know she was going to give me the 'kiss of death;' that I was going to become the undead. Her lips moved to my neck, and I felt her bite. She drank from me... and I fell asleep. And there was no more pain... just blessed nothingness. I was so warm and so safe. All the horrible events that had hurt me in my life were just gone- my mother abandoning me, my father's abuse, and all the shit I had gone through over the years; it no longer had a hold on me. I was weightless..."

"When I came to, her blood was wet upon my lips. She had given me a taste as I lay dying, and her blood had saved me. It made me into what I now am; an unliving creature which must survive off human blood. It's true, Marty, I'm a vampire," Todd told her. "I am a creature of the night, the one that walks in all your nightmares. And these past several months, I have been waiting and gathering my strength so that I could get back to you."

Marty looked at him, finding it all so hard to believe. "Where did she go; the vampiress who saved you that night?" Marty asked. "Does she still have some sort of hold over you?"

Todd shook his head. "No. Her name is Kharis. And I told her how I felt for you, so she let me go."

"She's not coming back?" Marty asked worriedly.

"No. She wouldn't hurt you, baby. She's ... amazing," Todd said wonderously.

"Did you sleep with her?" Marty asked next.

A small smile came to Todd's face. "No," he answered. "Are you jealous, Marty?"

"No. I just don't think I can compete with some vampire-lady."

"It's you I want," Todd said as he was gazing into her eyes. "In fact, I want you so much, I can barely keep my hands off you. I want to make love to you; taste your blood again..."

"Do you want to make me into what you are?" Marty asked, looking at him fearfully.

"No, not unless you want me to..."

"Did you make Jason into a vampire?"

"No, he's not... like me. He's not a vampire," Todd said cautiously, trying to explain it delicately in hopes Marty wouldn't get too upset with him. "I guess you could say Jason, Powell and Zach are my protectors now. They guard my lair and they keep watch over me..."

"Why? Have you made them into your slaves?" questioned Marty as a frown appeared upon her face.

"Some might see it that way...but I prefer to call them my assistants," answered Todd.

"What sort of a hold do you have over them?" Marty demanded as her eyes became midnight-blue with anger.

"We have a blood-bond..."

"What exactly does that mean? And are you going to do that to me?" she said, her voice rising slightly on the edge of hysteria.

"I take blood from them; small amounts... and I give them tiny drops of mine. It keeps them bonded to me, so they will do my bidding. Because of the strength of the bond, they can't refuse me," Todd explained. "I'm not really harming them. And no, I won't do that to you; I'd never make you into some sort of mindless minion. But there are other things I could show you..."

As Todd gazed at Marty, she could see the passion in his eyes, pulling her to him. Those eyes of his glowed with unnatural light, making her want to give herself to him and partake in the delights he was offering her. Earlier when he had sunk his fangs into her, she had found the sweetest pleasure. She wanted to experience it again. In fact, she wanted to disappear with him into the darkness, now that he possessed the powers of a vampire.

"Todd, you're keeping me here with you? You won't let me go back home?" she asked him softy. "Megan will worry."

"I'll take care of Megan," Todd spoke in a velvety voice. "Stay with me here, Marty. I need you..."

"I will stay," she promised as she moved into his arms. Her cheek rested against his muscular chest. Todd's fingers tangled into her hair as he raised her face, locking his gaze to hers.

"I'll never let you go," he swore as he took her lips in a passionate kiss.

**V-V**

The police investigation brought forth no new evidence, so Bo had no other choice but to call off the search of the Frat house. Jason stood there as Bo and the others prepared to leave. "I might be back to ask you more questions," Bo stated.

"Good night," Jason said as he quickly ushered the Llanview PD out the door.

"Wait, Jason, you've heard about those murders in the campus park, haven't you?" Bo said to him quietly. "Several girls were found, naked and sexually assaulted, completely drained off their blood."

Jason's face when white at that bit of information. "I just don't want anything like that to happen to Marty. I know how much you care about her. If you hear or see ANYTHING that could help us in this investigation, you call me," Bo insisted.

"I will," Jason responded.

After Bo had left, Jason stood there, a dark look upon his face. "What is it?" Zach asked.

"Do you think Todd killed those women? The ones in the park?" Jason asked Zach and Powell.

Powell exchanged looks with Zach, unsure of what to think. "Todd said he doesn't kill his victims," Zach responded quietly.

"Maybe he lied," Jason said, becoming greatly aggitated. "Maybe Marty's in trouble right now. Is she really safe with him?"

"Jason, you know we have to do whatever it is Todd asks of us," Powell reminded. "We protect him... at all costs."

"Even if Marty dies?" Jason countered.

"He isn't going to harm Marty-," Zach insisted.

"He might if she tries to escape him. Todd can be cruel. We've all felt his anger," reminded Jason.

"Be careful, Jason. You're walking on dangerous ground. Don't go against Todd," Zach warned. "You'll regret it."

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect Marty," Jason swore as he quickly left the room to call Megan.

Moments later, he had Megan on the phone. "Did the police find Marty yet?" Megan asked him.

"No," Jason answered. "They are still looking..."

"Ohhh my God," Megan said tearfully. "I just know something happened to her."

"Don't worry; I'l bring her back home to you, Megan," Jason promised.


	5. A Lust for Blood

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is loosely based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU with a supernatural twist.

**Chapter Five : A Lust for Blood**

In the middle of a passionate kiss, Todd had pushed Marty away. "What's wrong?" Marty asked, startled.

"I can't..." he said as his eyes were glowing a deep, hypnotic red. "I must hunt. My bloodlust is far too strong. I don't want to hurt you, Marty."

The urge to go back into his arms and give him EVERYTHING he wanted was an intense ache within her. The passion between them was so strong, and it had been incredibly erotic when he had drank from her earlier, yet she worried he might take too much. Seeing the supernatural glow within his eyes, she feared he might lose control and drain her dry. "Todd, will you be back?" Marty asked as he stood, putting as much distance between them as possible.

"As soon as I've taken my fill, I will be back," he promised. He wanted to kiss her before he left, but he could not. His hunger for blood was at it's greatest intensity. Having already had a taste of her sweetness, he didn't trust himself to make love to her until he had fed.

Marty watched as Todd suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Todd?" she called out, suddenly fearful. The mist glided across the floor, toward the window. The window opened at it's own accord and the mist was abruptly gone. Marty sunk down on the bed as she attempted to come to terms with all she had heard and seen since Todd's reappearance in her life. The man she loved was a vampire. It was a bit like something out of a modern horror movie.

"Marty?" a voice called out as she turned to see Jason coming up the ladder and into the lair.

"Jason," she said as he had entered the room.

"Are you okay, Marty?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said as she gave him a smile.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and took her in his arms. "Todd didn't hurt you?" he asked as he caressed her hair.

"No, Todd didn't hurt me," she said as she searched his eyes. "Is everything alright?"

Jason just shook his head. "No, everything's not alright," he responded. "I have reason to believe that Todd... may be dangerous..."

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"Bo said some women were found in the campus park, naked, sexually assaulted, and drained of all their blood."

"Well, it wasn't Todd!" Marty exclaimed. She just couldn't believe that Todd could have done anything that sinister. She loved him; and her instinct told her he wouldn't have hurt those women. She trusted him completely, and didn't think he'd harm her.

"Listen to me, Marty. You have to be careful!" Jason said as he took her face in his hands and stared into her eyes. "I'd die if anything ever happened to you!"

"Jason, please..." Marty implored as tears blinded her vision. "Todd would NEVER hurt me. I know it."

"I just want you to be safe. Megan and I are so worried about you..."

"Is Megan okay?" Marty asked as she knew her friend was probably frantic with worry over her disappearance.

"She's alright, but I am gonna go over to check on her."

Suddenly Marty remembered Todd's words. *I'll take care of Megan,* he had said. She suddenly wondered what Todd had meant by that particular statement.

"Todd went to feed," Marty stated. "When do you think he'll be back?"

Jason stood up, a strange look upon his face. "I don't know, but I am going over to check on Megan right now. I have this really bad feeling..."

"Jason!" Marty gasped fearfully. "Do you think there's something wrong with Megan?"

"I'm going to find out," Jason answered as he left. Sitting alone in the lair, Marty felt uneasy. Something HAD happened to Megan. She just knew it.

**V-V**

Twenty minutes later, Jason arrived at the Saybrooke mansion. The front door was slightly ajar, moving to and fro in the chilled November breeze. Jason rushed inside the foyer, seeing Megan's pale form upon the floor. "Megan!" he gasped as he gathered her up into his arms. There upon her neck were two fresh crimson holes. She had been attacked by a vampire. Jason had no doubt.

"Megan, please speak to me!" Jason called out to her as he carried her into the livingroom and lay her down upon the love seat.

He covered her with a blanket as he caressed her hair and spoke to her, trying to awaken her. "Megan," he coaxed as he saw her eyelids flutter.

She looked up at him with big frightened blue eyes. Her hand rose up to press at the twin tiny wounds upon her neck. "He attacked me!" she gasped.

"Who attacked you?" he demanded. "Who was it?"

"It was Todd Manning," she responded.

Jason's eyes were wide with horror. It was true! He had left Marty in the lair of a killer. Why had he ever believed in Todd? The vampire he had been protecting was nothing but a cruel, sadistic blood-sucker.

"Jason, what is he?" Megan cried as he held her in his embrace.

"He's nothing but a fucking monster," Jason said as he did his best to comfort her. She cried quietly as he held her close. After she had fallen asleep, he carried her upstairs and lay her down gently within her bed. He hated to leave Megan alone, but he had to get back to Marty. Marty's life may be in danger. As Jason left, there was one thing he could not understand. Why hadn't Todd killed Megan? Why would he leave her alive to name her attacker?

**V-V**

There was only a couple of hours of darkness remaining when Todd had returned to his lair. He found Marty sleeping within his bed as he stood looking down at her. Quietly, he dropped all of his clothing to the floor. He had sated his lust for blood- now it was time to have his other desires sated. Soon he was completely naked as he lay down next to Marty. "Baby, I'm back," he murmured as he brushed his lips against her cheek.

Marty made a moaning sound in her sleep as she cuddled up to Todd. Using his vampire magic, Todd made all of her clothing disappear. When Marty woke up, she was completely naked and lying in Todd's embrace.

"You're back," she said softly.

"Did you miss me?" he asked as he was nuzzling her neck.

"Yes," she responded, running her fingers through his hair.

"I want to make love to you," Todd told her as he took her small hand in his and guided it down to his erection.

"Todd, I want to ask you..." she started but Todd cut her off with his hungry kiss. She would have asked him about the women who were found murdered in the park and Jason's other concerns, but Todd's kiss made her forget what had been troubling her. She forgot all about Jason, Megan, and everyone else when Todd took her lips in a passionate kiss.

It had been nine long months since she had made love to him. It had been far too long. She could feel him fiercely throbbing as she held his arousal with her hand. She couldn't wait to feel him powerfully thrusting himself deep inside her. "Make love to me, Todd," she pleaded as she broke away from his kiss. She had surrendered herself to his passion and everything that was him.


	6. Passion and Punishment

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is loosely based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU with a supernatural twist.

**Chapter Six : Passion and Punishment**

Todd's eyes glowed in the near-darkness as he gazed at Marty's beauty. "It's been so long since I've been inside you," he said as he lowered his lips to her neck. She felt the caress of his lips and the sharpness of his fangs as they scraped sharply against her delicate skin.

She wrapped her arms around him, tracing the rippling muscles of his back. "I want you inside me so much," she murmured, growing instantly wet and stimulated at the thought of his deep thrusts. Their first time had been incredible, but there was something about tonight. After so long, they had been reunited and knowing he was a vampire made her desires that much more enflamed.

"I want another taste," Todd breathed before he sank his ivory fangs in the curve between her neck and shoulder. Her supple flesh gave way as her warm blood cascaded over his tongue. He cupped a breast, molding it in his palm and arousing the nipple as he sucked strongly, enjoying her sweet taste.

"Todd," she cried out, holding his head in her hands and pressing it against the wound. The pain and pleasure of his bite made her insane with desire.

Todd pulled his mouth away, licking at the tiny twin wounds he had made within Marty's flesh. "I love you, baby. I truly do," he said as he lifted her carefully onto his lap and stared into her eyes.

"I love you, too, Todd," she responded as she shuddered with a mix of desire and emotion.

"Wrap your legs tighter around me, baby," he commanded as she felt his stiff tip press so insistently against her entrance .

Marty did as he requested and wrapped her legs around his waist. Suddenly she cried out, feeling him lunge forward. Every thick inch of him became buried deep inside of her center. "You're just as hot and tight as I remembered," he murmured, placing his hands on the globes of her ass and pulling her tighter against his pelvis. He couldn't have been any deeper. He wasn't moving, and she could feel him throbbing so very deep inside her.

"Todd, please..."

"Please what, babe?" he asked as he was kissing her neck.

"I need you," she murmured, moving against him. She wanted to feel his powerful thrusts. She needed it so much.

"Is this what you wanted, Marty?" he asked as he began to move her up and down slowly and sensually upon his thick arousal while clasping her hips.

"Yes... ohhhh yes..." she gasped. "But harder... Faster..."

"Mmmm..." groaned Todd, lost in the sensation of her slick, tight walls encasing his cock. "Hard and fast, huh?"

"Please Todd," she said breathlessly.

"I love it when you beg," he said in a sexy voice. He pushed her back down on the bed so he was looming over her. He grabbed her ankles, pulling them over his shoulders so he had absolute power in his thrusting.

"Like this?" he asked in a growl as he began to pound himself into Marty almost savagely.

"Ohhh God, yes! Don't stop," she sobbed with delight.

Fiercely he thrust inside her, taking them both over the edge. The room went up in flames as suddenly Marty raked her nails across the flesh of Todd's shoulders and screamed out the joy of her release. In the same instant, Todd had emptied his scalding seed deep inside of her. Marty lay there dazed. She couldn't even move. Todd chuckled a little as he was nuzzling her neck. "Did you like that, baby?" he asked.

"It was amazing. Ohhhh how I've missed you, Todd," she said as she pressed her face into the strength his chest.

Todd released her legs and then lay down next to her in the bed. "I missed you, too," he said as he cuddled her against him. "I wanted to come to you, but I had to learn how to control my bloodlust first. I didn't want to hurt you..."

Marty snuggled up against his chest. "I'm so sleepy," she murmured.

Todd caressed her hair. "Rest, baby. But when you wake up; just so you know... I won't be here."

"Where will you be?" she asked softly, feeling a little sad because she did not like to be apart from him.

"When daylight comes, I must go to my resting place. There's a hidden panel here in the wall. My coffin is nearby," he explained. "Don't worry. I will stay with you and hold you... till the very last minute."

Marty smiled, thankful he wouldn't leave her again. It wouldn't be like last time. Last time, he had broken her heart. She hoped and prayed he'd never do that again.

"Sleep now," Todd encouraged as he continued to stroke her hair. A few minutes passed, and she was fast asleep in his arms. Crushing her close in his embrace, Todd was happier than ever before.

**V-V**

When Marty awakened, it was morning. She was lying on the bed, naked and cold. She reached for her discarded clothing as she took a look around the room. Then she remembered Todd had said he must go to his coffin to rest. She missed him already as she went to the adjoining bathroom to clean up and get herself a glass of water. After her shower, she slipped into a robe she found on the back of the door. The robe was presumably Todd's as it smelled just like him. She wrapped herself up in it, feeling his presence so strongly.

"Marty," a voice called out.

Marty stepped from the bathroom, seeing Jason standing there with a tray of food. "I brought you a cup of tea and a bite to eat."

Marty smiled at Jason as she walked over to the table where Jason had placed the tray. "Everything looks great," she said as she took a look at the bowl of steaming oatmeal and the slices of wheat toast. "I'm starving."

Marty was sipping her tea when Jason sat down next to her at the table. "Marty, we need to talk," he said as he looked deeply into her blue eyes.

"What is it?" Marty asked with worry as she didn't like the look of anguish she saw lurking in Jason's expression.

"It's about Todd," Jason said quietly. "Marty, as long as you here with him, you are in grave danger."

"Ohhh Jason, please don't start with that again. Todd wouldn't hurt me."

"You're wrong," Jason warned. "He hurt Megan. And he hurt those other women, the ones who were killed in the park. I know you think you are safe with him, but you are not."

"Todd didn't hurt anyone; I know it," Marty denied as dropped her spoon back into her oatmeal. "What are you talking about, Jason? What happened to Megan?"

"A vampire attacked her last night, Marty. She said it was Todd."

"No... no..." Marty said in a little whimper. "It couldn't have been-."

But despite her protest, she got to thinking about what Todd had said. He had promised he would "take care" of Megan. What exactly had he meant by those words? Could he have really attacked her dearest friend?

"Is- is Megan okay?" Marty asked worriedly. "Where is she? I need to see her, Jason!"

"She was weak and shaken, but she's going to be okay," Jason assured Marty. "But yes, she did identify Todd as her attacker. I promised Megan I would bring you home."

"No, Jason... I can't leave Todd," Marty cried out frantically. "Isn't there anyway you can sneak me out of here... just for a couple of hours, so I could go see Megan? I need to know that she's alright."

"Todd would kill us both, Marty. You don't know how angry he can get. I have to come up with some sort of plan to get you out of here."

Marty just shook her head. She couldn't imagine Todd becoming physically violent with her, but Jason was adamant. "Wh-what do you think Todd will do?" she asked fearfully.

"It could get ugly," Jason warned.

Tears blinded Marty's vision as she didn't know what to think. Shakily, she took another drink of her tea. "Don't cry, Marty," Jason said as he took her into his arms. "I'm going to do everything in my power to protect you."

As Jason held her close, Marty cried against his chest. Her emotions were twisted in her chest as she didn't know what to believe or who to trust. Her instincts were telling her to trust Todd, but the evidence against him made her hesitate. Could Todd really have done those awful things?

Jason caressed Marty's hair as her sobs gradually lessened. After a moment he pulled away slightly and gazed into her eyes. "I'll keep you safe," he whispered as his lips lowered onto hers.

Confusion overwhelmed Marty as Jason kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, just wanting to feel safe again. Only when the kiss turned to one of passion did she push Jason away. "Jason?" she murmured as she looked at him questioningly.

Lovingly, Jason caressed Marty's cheek. "I'm sorry, Marty. But now you know how I feel..." Jason murmured.

Marty shuddered, her eyelashes heavy with her tears. "Are you in love with me, Jason?" she asked softly.

"Yes..." he responded. "But if Todd ever found out, he would kill me."

Marty just moved her head from side to side as though she were trying to shake all the confusion from it. "You can't kiss me like that again," she said in a whisper. "I'm in love with Todd."

"I know you are," Jason said sadly. "And I fear it's going to be the death of you. I have to get you out of here; I just gotta figure out how."

"Eat your breakfast, Marty. I'll be back later, and I'll bring you some clothes," Jason promised as he gazed at her longingly in the robe.

"Jason!" she gasped as he began to climb down the wooden ladder.

"I'll protect you; I promise," he said before he left.

**V-V**

Hours passed and just as he had promised, Jason had brought Marty clothing. She lounged on the bed, thankful for the confortable clothing as well as the meals Jason had given to her. Jason hadn't said much, not since their conversation that morning, yet still Marty worried. Jason had promised he would check on Megan. Marty could only pray that her dear friend was okay.

When nightfall came, Marty felt a strange sense of dread. She forgot to breathe as the hidden panel Todd had spoken of scraped open, and he emerged from his resting place. He gave her a dark look as he slowly approached her. She knew instantly that he had overheard everything she and Jason had discussed that morning.

"Todd?" she asked fearfully as he stood over her, his eyes stormy with a blinding rage.

"You won't betray me, Marty," he growled, grasping the front of her shirt and jerking her up against his chest.

"Todd, I didn't-," she gasped. "You're... hurting me..."

He suddenly let her go, and she fell back against the bed. She lay there, the breath knocked from of her lungs. "Jason!" she heard Todd bellow in a voice that struck fear into her heart.

Seeing his fury, Marty was terrified for Jason. She couldn't let Todd hurt Jason. "Todd, no!" she cried out, scrambling off the bed and trying to get Todd's attention. Todd looked at her, eyes dark-red and glowing with his extreme rage.

"He's gonna be sorry. No one crosses me, Marty. Nobody!" Todd bit out as he pushed Marty away from him.

Marty was sobbing as suddenly Jason appeared in the lair. He had come at once to Todd's summons. "Marty, what's going on?" Jason asked when he saw all her tears.

Marty suddenly screamed when Todd grabbed Jason in his powerful grip and thrust him up against the nearest wall. "You WILL NOT betray me!" Todd said furiously.

"I only told Marty the TRUTH," Jason spat out.

"Do you have a deathwish?" Todd growled. "I could kill you so easily, and you know it! You won't take Marty from me! If you even TRY, you're a dead man!"

"Todd, stop it!" Marty screamed as she tried to pull Todd off of Jason, but it was impossible. Todd's grip was as hard as stone.

"Stay out of this, Marty," Todd said as he glared into her face.

Todd bellowed again, this time for Zach and Powell. When they entered the lair and saw he had Jason pinned to the wall, they looked terrified. "Get Marty out of here," Todd insisted in a sneer.

"O-okay, Todd," Powell said as he took Marty's hand in his and tried leading her away.

"No!" Marty screamed as all she wanted was to help Jason. He was one of her best friends, and she just couldn't stand by and let Todd hurt him. She tried everything in her power to pull away from Powell, but he held onto her hand so tightly.

"Marty, get out of here now," Jason spoke up in a strained voice. He didn't want her to see this anymore than Todd did. He knew he was going to suffer a severe punishment, and she didn't need to witness Todd's aggression.

"Jason," Marty was sobbing as both Powell and Zach were dragging her away.

They had just decended the ladder and had reached the floor below when Marty heard Jason's incredible cries of agony. "Ohhh God, no..." Marty whimpered as Powell and Zach lead her through the door and out into the hallway.

Her head echoed with Jason's painful screams. "Come on, Marty. We have to obey Todd," Zach said as he tugged on Marty's arm.

"Fuck Todd," Marty hissed under her breath as his 'assistants' drug her away to Todd's frat room which was on the the second floor. Zach and Powell swiftly left, locking Marty inside. She sunk down on the floor as her sobs overtook her.


	7. Injuries

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is loosely based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU with a supernatural twist.

**Chapter Seven : Injuries**

After much time had passed, Zach and Powell reappeared in the room. "Todd wants you, Marty," Powell stated.

Marty just shook her head as trails of tears streaked her face. She wanted nothing to do with Todd. He had hurt Jason. "No," she responded in a little sob.

"Come on, Marty," insisted Zach as he pulled her to her feet. "You need to come with us right away... or we'll get punished, too."

Thinking of Jason and his severe punishment, Marty looked at Zach. "What did Todd do to Jason? Is he okay?" she questioned.

"Come with us and see for yourself," Zach answered. Powell and Zach led Marty from Todd's frat room. Minutes later, she had been blindfolded and taken through the secret door which lead to Todd's lair. When they got to the wooden ladder, Marty hesitated. A tremor of fear moved through her as Zach removed the blindfold. What would she find when she entered the lair? Had Todd murdered Jason and drained him of all of his blood?

"Go on up, Marty," Powell insisted. "Todd's waiting for you." With those words, Powell and Zach swiftly walked away, locking Marty inside. There was no other choice for Marty but to go on up the ladder. She could only hope she would find Jason alive and well when she entered the lair.

She was half-way up the ladder when she heard Todd's voice call out, "Marty, get up here now." She quickened her steps to the top.

When she stepped into the lair she found Jason seated on the floor, his back against the wall. Todd was standing over him. "Jason needs you," Todd said to Marty.

Refusing to look at Todd, Marty ran to Jason's side. "Ohhh Jason, are you alright?" she gasped, taking his limp hand into hers. As she pressed his hand against her cheek, he appeared so pale and as though he were barely breathing.

"He's alive," Todd spoke. "Although I should've killed him. I know he kissed you. I could smell his touch all over you!"

"What are you? Some sort of monster?" Marty exclaimed as she looked at Todd with tears rushing from her eyes. "What the hell did you do to him?"

Marty began looking Jason over for injuries. As she examined him, she could only find one wound. Two tiny bites marred the flesh of Jason's left wrist. She recognized those bites well as they matched the ones Todd had given her. Surely these two small bites could not have caused such tremendous pain.

"I drank from him, but I didn't make it pleasant. It was nothing like what I've shared with you. I have the power to give my victims the sweetest pleasure or the deepest, darkest pain. He brought forth the demon that lurks inside me. I'm sorry you had to be a witness to my anger."

"You hurt Jason... and you hurt Megan, too!" Marty accused as she held Jason's hand in hers and glared at Todd. "I wish I'd never laid eyes on you!"

"Megan?" Todd spoke with surprise. "I haven't touched Megan..."

"Don't lie to me, Todd. Jason said she was attacked by a vampire. She's weak right now... and she NEEDS me. You hurt her... just like you did all those other women. I was stupid to ever trust you!"

Todd strode closer and reached for Marty. He grabbed her roughly by the front of her shirt and hauled her up into the strength of his arms. "I didn't touch Megan," he hissed. "You've got to believe me, Marty."

"And I didn't rape or kill those other women. It wasn't me," Todd insisted as his gaze penetrated hers.

"I don't believe you... and the first chance I get, I am getting the hell away from you!"

"I'll never let you leave me, Marty. You're mine forever." His lips settled over hers in a fierce kiss; one in which Marty fought with all of her power. It was useless; Todd was far too strong for her. He lifted her up into his steely embrace and carried her over to the bed. He lay her down on it and pressed his large body over hers as he continued kissing her almost savagely.

After a moment, she finally managed to tear her lips away from his. "So now you are going to rape me like you did all those other women?" she growled as she struggled to get her hands free from his grasp.

He looked horrified as he stared down into her face. "I hate you!" she slung at him as she twisted out of his embrace. Fresh tears rolled down her face as she rushed back to Jason's side. Todd stood, looking stricken. He ran his fingers through his semi-long hair as he watched Marty's every movement.

"This isn't over, baby- not by a long shot. I gotta go feed, but when I get back, we are going to talk about this. I didn't harm those women... and I didn't touch your precious Megan," he continued to insist.

Marty wasn't listening to him as she had now placed all of her attention onto Jason. She gently caressed the tendrils of blond hair which had escapped his ponytail back from his brow as she gazed into his face. Todd watched her tender gesture as fresh waves of anger assaulted him. It was all he could do not to grab Marty in his arms again and force her to stop touching Jason. He didn't like watching her so close to another man; touching him, especially after she had just told him that she hated him.

"Jason, please wake up," Marty implored him. Jason was just starting to stir when Todd changed form into a mist and disappeared out the window.

"Marty?" Jason murmured as he opened his blue eyes. He looked rather pale and disoriented.

"I am right here, Jason. Todd hurt you... but you're going to be alright," Marty said as she softly kissed his hand.

"Todd," Jason said quietly as memories of the incident started to return to him. Todd had thought he had betrayed him, so he had been forced to face Todd's painful punishment. He looked down at his wrist which showed clear evidence of Todd's fang marks. The pain from those wounds had been excuciating. After endless moments of agony, Jason had finally passed out. Unconsciousness had become a blessing.

"I'm so sorry, Marty," Jason said as he tenderly wiped away all of Marty's tears.

"Why are you apologizing, Jason?" Marty asked. "Todd did this... not you."

"Because I wanted to protect you from him. Did he hurt you?"

"No... but I've gotta get out of here... away from him. I need to see Megan. She needs me."

Jason sat up slowly, his body still weak from Todd's earlier attack. He wanted to get Marty to safety and far from Todd, but it wouldn't be easy. Todd still had control over Zach and Powell, and Jason was as weak as a newborn fawn. "I think I can get you out of here," Jason stated. "But we have to hurry; Todd will be back soon. If he catches us, there will be hell to pay. And next time, I might not survive."

Marty's eyes were huge because she knew that escaping was going to be quite dangerous. She wondered how they'd ever get passed Zach and Powell. "Let's go, Jason," Marty urged as she helped him rise to his feet. Moments later, the two of them were prepared to leave the lair. Getting down the ladder wasn't easy as Jason was struck more than once by bouts of weakness.

"I'll be okay," he promised Marty when they reached the bottom and she gazed at him with concern. "I just feel a little dizzy."

Before he unlocked the hidden door, Jason turned to Marty and said, "If something happens and they capture me, run for your life, Marty. Go to Megan and get her and yourself to safety."

Marty nodded as she slipped her arms around Jason and held him in her embrace. "I love you, Jason. You are my best friend," she told him as he raised her chin for a kiss.

After the tender kiss had ended, Marty looked dazed and confused. "I love you, Marty Saybrooke... and don't you forget that," Jason said. He then opened the hidden door and walked with Marty out into the hall. In the near darkness, they made their way over to the stairs.

There at the bottom of the stairs stood Powell, guarding their way of escape. Jason summoned all his strength when he rushed down the staircase and jumped onto Powell's back, knocking him to the ground. As Powell and Jason wrestled on the floor at the bottom of the stairs, Marty hurried passed them and made it half-way to the front door. Unfortunately, the sound of Powell and Jason's scuffle had alerted Zach. He came out of the kitchen and saw Marty headed toward the door. "Stop!" Zach yelled, running over to Marty as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Don't touch me!" Marty screamed, jabbing at Zach's eyes with her fingernails. Zach screamed when her long fingernails made contact with his eyes. He fell to the floor with streaks of blood upon his face.

Marty scrambled toward the door, opening it frantically. "Jason!" she called back over her shoulder, but Jason was far too busy fighting Powell. She had no other choice but to make her way to safety without Jason and hope he would join her later.

**V-V**

Megan Gordon was hiding from a vampire. Todd Manning had broken into the house she shared with Marty again and was trying to attack her. She was hiding in a closet upstairs, cowering in fear. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" she heard him call out with his devilish laugh. She trembled as she heard his footsteps ascend the stairs. But something unknown must have stopped him in his tracks.

There was a sound at the door. A key had turned in the lock. A wicked smile came to his face.

"Megan? Are you there? It's me- Marty!" a voice called out.

Suddenly then Megan could hear Marty's terrified scream. Then there was nothing but silence. Marty had been captured in the deadly clutches of the vampire.


	8. Todd's Worst Nightmare

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is loosely based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU with a supernatural twist.

**Chapter Eight : Todd's Worst Nightmare**

"Let me go!" Marty screeched as steely arms locked around her from behind. She was caught in his wrenching grip as his frosty breath landed upon her neck. She tried to twist free of him but he was far too strong. "Todd?" she whimpered fearfully.

At that moment she heard his evil laughter. From upstairs in the closet, Megan could hear Marty's painful screams. She trembled in fear, knowing her dearest friend was in trouble. She wanted to save Marty, so she made a mad dash from the closet and rushed over toward the phone. With trembing fingers, she called the KAD house. She waited impatiently as it rang and rang, but no one answered her call. "Jason," Megan sobbed. Sadly, she feared Jason was the only who could save Marty now, and she coudn't even reach him.

Marty had went limp in the vampire's embrace. He carried her into the living room and lay her down on the love seat. With an evil sneer on his face, he began ripping her clothing away. Once he had her naked, he ran his large hands up and down her beautiful body. As he sank his fangs into her neck, an expression of sheer anger and hatred settled upon his face. He could taste from her blood that he had not been the first. This lovely young woman was already marked by another, but that would not stop him from taking her. It pleased him to know that the vampire whom he had been impersonating had already laid claim to her.

"Nothing will stop me from taking what I want. Not even Todd," he hissed as he freed his monstrous member. Marty Saybrooke wouldn't be the same after he was finished with her.

**V-V**

At the KAD house, there was pandemonium when Todd returned. "What the hell is going on here?" Todd demanded when he saw Zach and Powell wrestling on the floor with Jason.

All eyes turned to Todd as he stood over them. "And what the fuck happened to you?" Todd asked when he saw streaks of blood all over Zach's face.

"Your little girlfriend tried to claw my eyes out!" Zach responded. "And then she ran out the front door before I could stop her!"

"What?" Todd bellowed when he realized Marty was gone. He grabbed Zach by the collar and started shaking him. "I'm going to KILL you for letting her go!"

"It's all JASON's fault!" Powell spoke up. "He jumped on my back and started attacking me, otherwise I would have been able to stop Marty."

Todd dropped Zach to the floor and reached out for Jason. He grabbed the slender man in a punishing grip and thrust him up roughly against the staircase banister. "Where the hell is Marty?" Todd screamed furiously.

Jason hesitated as he all he wanted was to protect Marty from Todd's fury, but he knew that Todd had ways of making him talk. Hating himself for being so weak, Jason spilled out Marty's location. "She's with Megan," Jason told Todd.

"You better hope that no harm has come to her because of this stupid little stunt!" Todd growled, glaring at Jason as he dropped him back onto the floor at the bottom of the stairs.

Todd then turned to Powell and Zach. "Restrain his ass until I get back. I need to get to Marty fast. A blood-sucking demon is out there on the loose, pretending to be me. Marty isn't safe," Todd barked to his assistants.

"You can count on us, Todd," Powell promised as Todd disappeared into a mist.

**V-V**

At the Saybrooke mansion, Marty was being fondled by her captor. She was starting to come back to awareness now as she felt a man's touch upon her breasts. He cruelly squeezed a delicate globe, painfully pinching her nipple. "Stop!" Marty moaned as she tried to twist away from him.

Her eyes came open as she stared into his face. She trembled when she saw his long ivory fangs. He looked vaguely familiar, but who was he? He certainly wasn't Todd. Had this man been impersonating Todd and committing those rapes and murders in Todd's name?

"Help me! Somebody please help me!" Marty screamed.

In the upstairs bedroom, Megan had finally got an answer at the KAD frat house. Zach Rosen had picked up the phone. "Let me talk to Jason!" Megan begged. "It's a matter of life and death!"

"He can't come to the phone right now," Zach laughed as he watched Powell tie Jason up in a chair.

"Please! I need to speak to him! Marty's in trouble!" Megan cried out.

"Marty?" Zach asked in surprise. "What's going on?"

"Todd Manning's downstairs! He's got Marty!" Megan sobbed.

"No... it isn't Todd. He was just here not even five minutes ago-," Zach stated.

"SOMEONE's downstairs... and he's hurting Marty! I keep hearing her scream!" Megan said urgently. "Please! Let me talk to Jason!"

Jason fought against his bonds when he heard Zach's side of the conversation. Marty was in trouble and he had to get to her. "Let me go!" Jason yelled at Powell. "I need to help Marty!"

"Todd's on his way there. He'll handle it, whatever it is!" Powell insisted.

"You and Zach are gonna be fuckin sorry for this!" Jason hissed.

Megan was crying into the phone. "Don't worry, Megan," Zach said to her. "Todd's on his way there. He'll protect Marty-."

"If Marty dies, her blood is on your hands!" Megan yelled at Zach.

Zach just shrugged, hanging up the phone. He walked over to Jason who was tied up the chair and straining against the ropes which held him. "I say we have a little fun with him until Todd gets back," Zach said to Powell with a smirk and chuckle. "He deserves it, don't ya think?"

"What are you gonna do to him?" Powell asked warily.

"Something I've been wanting to do for a long time," answered Zach as he began to play with the zipper in the front of his jeans.

"Stay away from me, you sick fuck!" Jason screamed.

**V-V**

Tears rushed down Marty's face as the vampire held her down against the love seat and raped her with his fingers. She twisted and fought him, but she was no match for his strength. "Get your hands off her!" Todd screamed as he grabbed the vampire assaulting Marty by his shoulders and tossed him over toward the fireplace.

"You're going to regret that!" muttered Marty's attacker as he looked up at Todd with an evil gleam in his eyes.

Todd stood there, staring at the other man in a state of shock. "You!" Todd exclaimed with his mouth agape.

"Yes, it's me. And I'm finally giving you what you deserved," he stated with an evil laugh. "Your little bitch in heat is gonna be mine." With those cryptic words, he disappeared into the darkness beyond the open French doors and went off into the night.

Todd went to Marty and gathered her up into his arms. He ran gentle, soothing caresses all over her body as he held her close in his embrace. "Are you okay, baby?" he asked her as he gazed at her with tenderness.

"I'm okay now," she said with a shudder. "But he hurt me."

She wrapped her arms around Todd as she held him so tight. "Thank God you came when you did. He was going to rape me!"

"I know. He's the pure embodiment of evil."

"Who was he?" Marty asked fearfully.

"He's my worst nightmare."


	9. Hurt and Healing

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is loosely based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU with a supernatural twist.

**Chapter Nine : Hurt and Healing**

Marty snuggled up against Todd's chest as he carried her up the staircase of the Saybrooke Mansion. "Where are you taking me?" she asked quietly.

"Your bedroom. I thought you may want to get dressed before we return to the KAD house."

"What about that creepy guy? Who was he?" Marty asked as a shiver of fear moved through her.

"He's nothing but a beast. He murdered and raped those women in the campus park, and he tried to make it look like it was me who committed the crimes," Todd stated as he pressed his face into Marty's soft blond curls.

He pressed her bedroom door open with his leg and carried her inside. Gently he lay her down upon her bed. "Are you okay, baby? Where did he hurt you?" Todd asked her with concern.

"Todd please... talk to me," Marty coaxed as he reached for him and pulled him down on the bed beside her. "Who was he?"

"He's my father. Peter Manning," Todd stated with pain in his eyes.

"Ohhh my God. Your father tried to rape me!" Marty gasped.

"He did it to hurt me, Marty. I didn't even know he was a vampire. I haven't seen him for well over a year. I'm so sorry he tried to hurt you," Todd said as he pressed his face into her hair.

"It isn't your fault, Todd. And thankfully you got there before he-."

"Did he hurt you? Did he touch you?" Todd asked as he looked her over with tenderness.

Marty nodded as tears washed down her face. "He did touch me... and yes, he hurt me," she said in a whisper.

"Show me. Where did he hurt you?"

Marty took Todd's hand into hers, pressing it against her breasts. "He squeezed my breasts... and he pinched my nipples..." she said in a little sob.

"Ohhh God, baby, I'm sorry. I can make it better," he said as he caressed her breasts so tenderly. He used his healing touch to soothe her ravaged flesh.

"Is that better?" he asked quietly as his fingertips lightly played over her nipples.

She nodded as she raised one of his hands to her lips and gently kissed his knuckles. "Did he hurt you here, too?" she heard Todd ask as his free hand slid down between her legs, gently searching her tender folds.

"Todd please..." she said as she tried to twist away from his touch.

Todd tensed when he realized that his father had touched Marty in her most intimate area. The delicate flesh was slightly torn and bleeding. "Did he-?" Todd demanded.

"No!" Marty said in a strangled sob. "He didn't rape me, but he thrust his fingers inside me. It hurt so much."

"I'll kill him," Todd hissed. "He's sooo gonna die!"

Marty was sobbing as Todd soothed her raw flesh with his careful caresses. Soon he had healed all of her wounds with his powerful touch. "Todd," she whimpered as he continued to caress her and tease his fingertips against her clit.

"I just want to make you forget..." Todd said as he grazed her hardened clit with his skillful fingers. Marty arched her body as she slid over the edge into paradise. Todd's name fell from her lips in an aching scream of pleasure.

"Marty?" came a voice at the door.

"Megan!" Marty exclaimed.

Todd reached for a robe thrown over the back of a chair, handing it to Marty. "Why the fuck are we always getting interrupted?" he grumbled under his breath as he stood up to let Marty quickly don the robe.

"Marty, are you okay in there?" Megan called out fearfully.

"I'm just fine," Marty responded as she quickly tied the robe and opened her bedroom door. There stood Megan with her face streaked with tears.

"Marty, I was so worried. I heard you screaming... and..." Megan then settled her gaze onto Todd, her eyes wide with fear.

"Stay away!" Megan screamed as she backed away from Todd.

"No, Megan. Todd's not the one who attacked you. It was his father, Peter Manning. Todd didn't hurt me. And he wouldn't hurt you either," Marty tried to reassure her dearest friend.

"He sunk his fangs into me... and he fondled me. He's an animal!" Megan exclaimed.

"Megan, listen to me. It wasn't Todd. Please believe me."

"I know what I saw. It was Todd Manning. He grabbed me and viciously attacked me," Megan sobbed.

"Megan, watch closely," Todd spoke up. Marty and Megan turned to look at Todd. As they were gazing at him, he began changing form. In mere seconds, he had transformed himself to look exactly like Jason Webb. Megan capped her hand over her mouth in disbelief.

Seconds later, Todd had transformed again to look like himself. "My father, Peter Manning is a vampire, just as I am. He's been masquerading as me and attacking women on campus," Todd stated. "We have to stop him, before he hurts someone else."

"How- how can we stop him?" Megan asked as she stood there trembling in fear.

"I'm not powerful enough to stop him on my own. I'm a mere fledgling, and he's far more powerful. We're going to need some help," Todd admitted.

"Who can help us, Todd? Surely not Powell and Zach, because even as your assistants, you have to admit; they are lame. Even I was able to get by them... with Jason's help," Marty stated.

"About that..." Todd said as he let out a little growl. "I'm not pleased that you deliberately disobeyed my order."

"Disobeyed your order?" Marty said with a frown as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I was under the impression that YOU were the psycho bloodsucker who was running around attacking women on campus."

"You shouldn't believe everything Pony-tail tells you. You should have trusted me!"

"Will you two stop arguing?" Megan exclaimed. "We need to get over to the KAD house and talk to Jason. We have to come up with a way to defeat Peter Manning!"

Todd let out a heavy sigh. "Alright. Marty, get dressed... and we'll go. Hurry," he commanded.

**V-V**

Back at the KAD house, Jason was tied to a chair while Zach Rosen approached him with a lustful stance. "If you get your cock anywhere near my mouth, I'm gonna bite it off!" Jason warned.

"I want you to suck it!" Zach said with a laugh as he freed it from his pants.

"Zach, I don't think we should be doing this. Todd's not going to like-," Powell started to say.

"The HELL with Todd! Who cares what he wants! He treats us like dogs!" Zach raged. "I'm sick of Todd's crap! And I want to get laid!"

Zach took one step closer to Jason, his throbbing member only inches from Jason's face. Powell was watching the scenerio play out in horror. "I'll kill you, you sick fuck!" Jason hissed.

Before Zach could forcefully thrust his cock into Jason's mouth, a beautiful woman mysteriously appeared in the room. The three men stared at her in shock. "Who are you?" Powell asked. "And how did you get in here?"

"My name is Kharis," she said as she settled her gaze onto Zach's erection. "I'd put that offending thing away immediately... unless you want to lose it," she said as she stepped forward and lightly touched Jason's face. He flinched from her touch, but she continued to gaze at him with tenderness.

With a blink of her eye, his bonds had been removed. He rubbed his sore and swollen wrists, glaring at Zach. "Where is Todd?" Kharis asked.

"Here I am," Todd spoke up as he walked through the door with Marty and Megan.

"Kharis, what are you doing here?" Todd asked with surprise. He didn't fail to notice that Zach had been zipping up his pants. He was afraid to ask what he may have missed while he was away.

"Not excited to see me, Todd?" Kharis asked as she approached him slowly and placed her lingering gaze upon him. She then settled her attention onto Marty. She immediately sensed that this was the beautiful young woman who had captured Todd's heart.

"Is she the one?" Kharis asked Todd of Marty.

"Yes, she is," responded Todd as he wrapped an arm affectionately around Marty.

"She's beautiful," Kharis said as she feasted her eyes upon the beautiful young woman at Todd's side.

"Yes, she is... and she's mine," Todd said possessively.

"Todd, your assistants have been rather unruly. I walked in to find one attempting to force oral sex upon another," stated Kharis.

"It was Zach, Todd. I haven't done anything wrong!" Powell spoke up fearfully.

"Shut up, Powell!" Zach hissed.

"Zach needs to be punished..." Todd said as he slowly began to approach Zach.

"Todd, there isn't time for that..." Marty spoke up. "Your father is out there... and until he's defeated, we're all in danger."

Todd turned to look at Marty who was standing beside both Megan and Kharis. "What has your father done? Is he the one who has been draining all those women on campus?" Kharis questioned.

"What?" Jason said in disbelief to Todd. "Megan said it was you who attacked her!"

"Megan was mistaken. My father is the killer. He attacked Marty tonight... and he's going to die a slow, painful death," Todd said to Jason.

"Marty! Ohhh my God! Are you alright?" Jason asked as he took her into his arms and gave her a hug.

"I'm fine, Jason. Todd saved me just in time," Marty said as she returned his embrace.

"Enough of all the talk and the sentiments," spoke Kharis. "Todd, you and I must leave at once to defeat your father. He deserves to die for harming your Marty."

Todd nodded. "Not only did he harm Marty, but he also attacked Megan. And he raped and killed countless others. We need to rid the world of his filth," Todd agreed.

"Who's going to protect Marty and Megan if you and Kharis leave? Zach and Powell are worthless," Jason pointed out.

"Actually, I have a proposition for you, Jason," said Kharis as she stroked her fingertips up and down his arm and gazed seductively into his dark blue eyes. "How would you like me to turn you? Then you'll have a much better chance of protecting Marty and Megan."

"Jason, no..." Marty protested. "You can't chose to become a vampire, just so you can protect me..."

"Marty, it's his decision. I won't leave you here unprotected. If Kharis and I leave, my father may try to hurt you again. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you," Todd said as he softly caressed her cheek.

"I accept your proposal," Jason said to Kharis.

**V-V**

"Jason's been in the bedroom with Kharis an awfully long time," Marty said to Todd and Megan. She couldn't help but worry considering her best friend had gone into his frat room to be changed by a beautiful, seductive vampiress.

"It's a delicate process, changing someone into a creature of the night," Todd responded.

"I just hope Jason's okay," Megan spoke with concern.

"Maybe one thing lead to another and they're-." Before Todd could finish his sentence, Jason walked out of the bedroom, his eyes bright red with an inhuman hunger. He reached for Marty, but Todd pulled her into his embrace before Jason could touch her. Jason swept Megan into his arms, his fangs sinking into her swiftly. He drank and drank, until his hunger was sated. He was so ferocious in his hunger, Kharis had to practically pull him off of Megan.

"Stop," Kharis warned. "You're going to drain her dry."

Withdrawing his fangs, Jason looked down at Megan who had gone limp in his embrace. "Ohhh Megan, I'm so sorry. I was just so ravenous. I didn't mean to hurt her," Jason stated as he looked up at Kharis with horror.

"She'll be alright. Place her on the bed in the bedroom. She's weak and needs her rest," Kharis told Jason.

Kharis then settled her attention onto Todd. "You need to feed so you have all of your strength, then we will go," said Kharis to Todd.

"Give me a moment with Marty. Then I'll meet you downstairs," Todd said to his creator. Kharis went downstairs in the blink of an eye while Jason went to sit with Megan. He took Megan's hand in his as he remained at her bedside.

Alone in the hallway, Marty clung to Todd. "I'm afraid, Todd. What if you don't come back?" Marty spoke with tears in her eyes.

Todd backed Marty up against the wall as she held onto him tightly. "I'm coming back," he said as he spread tiny kisses onto her neck.

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you before; that I didn't believe in you," she said breathlessly.

"I forgive you... and I'm going to let you make it up to me later," he told her in a sexy voice.

"Mmmmm..." she murmured, feeling the sharp points of his fangs against the delicate flesh of her neck. She fisted his hair in her hands as he pressed his hot mouth against her throbbing pulse point.

"Please Todd. Take all that you need. I want you to destroy that monster," she urged him.

Todd sunk his fangs into Marty's flesh. He drank and drank, taking all he needed to rebuild his strength. Marty was lost in a sensation of intense pleasure as Todd finally withdrew from the tiny wounds, licking them softly with his tongue. "I love you, baby," he said as he pressed a final kiss against her lips.

"I love you, too," she responded, gazing into his eyes. "Come back to me."

He nodded, and then he was gone.


	10. Marty's Choice

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is loosely based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU with a supernatural twist.

**Chapter Ten : Marty's Choice**

Jason and Marty were watching Fraternity Row in his frat room. He was doing his best to keep her mind off Todd and Kharis having a bloody war with the sinister Peter Manning. He had popped a big bowl of popcorn and had placed it in her lap as they sat down to watch the soap. Luckily he had taped several episodes, so he figured he could keep Marty occupied for as long as it took for Todd and Kharis to come back... IF they came back.

Seeing the sad little frown on Marty's face, Jason could tell she was thinking the same thing. He was her best friend, so he was able to decipher all of her moods. Right now she was incredibly worried about Todd. With a loud sigh, Jason switched off the T.V. "Marty, would it help if we talked?" he asked as he took her small hand into his.

Marty looked into Jason's sky-blue eyes as she was practically trembling with fear. She was glad he was here to help her keep it together as she was feeling a great deal of anxiety about Todd going to confront his father. "I just love him so much, Jason. If anything happened to him-," she said as a tear rushed down her cheek.

"Hey, you can't think that way," Jason said as he tenderly wiped away the tear. "Todd's not alone out there. He has Kharis with him. And she's one tough chick. She's not going to let anything happen to Todd."

Marty wrapped her arms around Jason and hugged him ever so tight. "I love you, Jason. Thank you for always being here for me."

"I love you, too, sweetie. And I am sorry for making you think that Todd could have had anything to do with those horrific crimes."

"It's okay. You didn't know. You were only trying to protect me. You're a true friend," Marty said as she kissed his cheek.

"I'm always gonna look out for you, Marty... even though you and I can't be together as I had hoped. I know Todd loves you now. I saw it tonight when he looked at you. You belong with him."

Marty gave Jason a little smile. "What about you, Jase? You need that kind of love, too."

"I am gonna find it... and while I'm looking for it, I think I'm gonna have some fun with Kharis, I do think..." Jason stated with a smirk.

Marty actually blushed. Jason just chuckled. "Well, she's damn hot, ya know," he remarked.

"Do you think we should go check on Megan, Powell, and Zach?" Marty asked.

"Nahhh. Zach and Powell are tied up in their beds until Todd's return... and Megan is sleeping like a baby," Jason responded as he continued to cuddle Marty so she'd feel safe.

"What's it like, Jase? Being a vampire? Do you feel any different?"

"It's absolutely amazing. I do not regret it for a second. Every sense I have is heightened... and it's sort of like a rush or a high. Kharis said she's going to teach me what I need to know about hunting and how to use my powers when she returns," Jason explained. "The hardest part is controlling my urge to feed. I hope I don't get hungry until Todd and Kharis come back."

"Me either," Marty said with a little laugh. "I might have to lock myself in the bedroom with Megan."

Jason gave her a little smile. "You're safe for now," he told her with a wink.

**V-V**

Todd and Kharis had gone to check out Peter Manning's main haunt which appeared to be the campus park. There countless young women had been raped and murdered by the psychopathic vampire who was Todd's father. Sure enough, Peter had his latest victim pinned up against a tree. Her shirt was torn, and he had his fangs deeply embedded in her neck. The unfortunate young woman was nearly drained of all her precious blood.

"Stop right there!" Kharis called out as she approached Peter.

"Who are you?" Peter screamed as he dropped the now lifeless woman to the ground. "And how do you propose to stop me?"

"My name is Kharis, and I am over three centuries in age. You haven't a chance against me! You've fucked with the wrong vampire...and you're going down!"

"Kharis? I do not know you! What do you have against me?"

"You hurt Todd's Marty. Todd is my fledgling; and I won't let you frame him for these despicable murders he did not commit."

"Go to hell, bitch! Todd is my son. I will do whatever I want to him."

"He may be your son, but he's MY fledgling. And I protect what is mine."

Peter tried to escape Kharis, but there was no where for him to flee. Todd had came up behind him, trapping him so he could not run. Before Peter could change form, Todd wrapped his arms around his father ever so tight. "Kill him," Todd hissed to Kharis. "Be done with it swiftly, so I can get back to Marty!"

Peter fought in Todd's steely grip, but he could not move as Kharis used her powerful vampire magic to keep him in place. "I'll let you do the honors, Todd. After what he has done to you and your Marty, you deserve to take him down."

Kharis handed Todd the silver blade he would need to stop his father's evil. While Kharis pressed a hand to Peter's chest to hold him steady, Todd ran the blade in a viscious swipe across his father's throat. Blood spewed everywhere as Todd severed Peter's head from his twitching body. Kharis caught the evil vampire's head within her hands.

"His blood reeks of the stench of his crimes," Todd grumbled as he was splashed in the crimson flood.

"We must bury his head far from his body, so there is no chance of him ever returning," Kharis said as Todd lifted the body against his chest.

"I am glad we have rid the world of his filth. Who knows how many he's killed..." Todd spoke as he carried the body into the nearby woods to dispose of it.

"After tonight, you know what you must do, don't you?" Kharis said to Todd as they were burying his father's body.

Todd looked at Kharis in the moonlight. "I fear I might lose Marty after all," Todd spoke with sadness.

"You never know. You might just get to keep her forever," Kharis told him with a smile.

**V-V**

After about six episodes of Fraternity Row, Todd and Kharis had returned. When Marty saw Todd, she totally lost it. "Ohhhh my God!" she gasped. "So much blood!"

"It isn't mine," he assured her. "Anyway... I'm gonna go take a shower. Then you and I need to talk."

There was only a couple of hours remaining before the sun rose, so Todd knew he must hurry. He disappeared into the nearest bathroom to shower as Marty spoke to Kharis about the incident in the park. "You'll never be troubled by that disgusting asshole again," Kharis promised Marty.

"Thank you for helping Todd," Marty thanked Todd's creator.

"Anytime," responded Kharis as she settled her gaze onto the young woman who had taken Todd's heart. "Now that the psychotic vampire has been defeated, I must be going." Kharis turned to look at Jason, her new fledgling.

"Jason, let's go. It's time for you to begin your training," Kharis said as she caressed his chest intimately.

"You'll be back, won't you?" Marty asked Jason.

"Yes. As soon as my training is complete, I'll be back," Jason promised as he kissed Marty's cheek. "Take care of Megan for me, okay?"

"I will," Marty stated as she gave Jason an affectionate hug.

In the blink of an eye, both Kharis and Jason had disappeared. Minutes later, Todd approached, freshly showered. He pulled Marty to him and kissed her deeply. She clung to him as she ran her fingers through his long, damp hair.

"Todd, what did you want to talk about?" Marty asked as she pulled back from their fiery kiss.

"You must make a decision... and it's not going to be an easy one," Todd said as he stared into Marty's dark-blue eyes. "After tonight, I realize we can't be together, not if you are in this defenseless human form. I can't protect you at all times. It's impossible. During daylight hours, I can't be assured that you are safe. So, after tonight, you must make a choice. Stay with me and become one with me... or go."

Marty started to speak, but Todd pressed a finger to her lips. "You don't have to make your decision now, Marty. I want to take you upstairs and make love to you one last time... even if you decide to go, I'd like that memory," Todd whispered. As much as it was killing him that he might have to let her go, he could never force her to become like him. It was a decision she must willingly make. He loved her far too much to keep her with him if she had to spend the rest of her existence being unhappy. He knew that if she chose to remain human, he'd have to say good bye. The thought of losing her was killing him, so he wanted her one last time.

Todd lifted her up into his arms and carried her up to his lair. Once they had climbed the ladder, they fell upon the bed together. They kissed hungrily as their clothes started coming off. "I love you, Marty. I love you so much, no matter what," Todd said as he gazed at her in the soft candlelight.

"I love you, too, Todd," she answered as she offered her lips up to his once again.

As he lowered his mouth to her neck and started to kiss her soft, silky skin, Marty caressed the back of his neck. "Do it," she urged him. "Change me. Make me yours forever."

"Do you mean it?" Todd asked hopefully. As much as he wanted it, he wanted her to want it, too.

"Yes. I want to be one with you forever," she replied.

"If you're absolutely sure-."

"Just bite me already," she insisted. Fangs extended, Todd did exactly as she requested. She melted into his embrace as he drank and drank. After a few minutes, he had taken all that he possibly could. Marty was on the edge of death, and her heartbeat had greatly slowed.

Todd had never turned anyone before, so his greatest fear was that he would take far too much. He'd crumble if Marty was lost to him forever. He withdrew his fangs, gazing at the serenity of her pale face. She was so incredibly beautiful, even as she lay dying in his embrace.

"Marty," he whispered. "Don't die on me... not yet..."

He ripped his fangs into his own wrist, creating a warm spray. He pressed it to her lips, urging her to drink. As his blood pumped into her mouth, she began to drink. After a moment, she sputtered and her eyes opened to greet his.

"You did it," she spoke quietly. "You changed me."

A smile came to Todd's lips. "Welcome home," he replied.

THE END


End file.
